Anake - Protogenos of Necessity and Inevitablility (Fate)
Ananke "force, constraint, necessity"), was the personification of destiny, necessity and fate, depicted as holding a spindle. She marks the beginning of the cosmos, along with Chronos. She was seen as the most powerful dictator of all fate and circumstance which meant that mortals, as well as the Gods, respected her and paid homage. Considered as the mother of the Fates according to one version, she is the only one to have control over their decisions ANANKE (or Anance) was the Protogenos (primeval goddess) of inevitability, compulsion and necessity. She emerged self-formed at the very beginning of time--an incorporeal, serpentine being whose outstretched arms encompassed the breadth of the universe. From the time she first appeared Ananke was entwined in the serpentine coils of her mate, the time-god Khronos. Together they surrounded the primal egg of solid matter in their constricting coils and split it into its constituent parts (earth, heaven and sea) and so brought about the creation of the ordered universe. Ananke and Khronos remained entwined as the cosmic-circling forces of fate and time--driving the rotation of the heavens and the neverending passage of time. They were far beyond the reach of the younger gods whose fates they were sometimes said to control. See the image Deity Name: Ananke Deity Powers: Knowledge of what was, what is, and what -should- be (without the intervention of other deities and/or supernatural forces.) Deity Alignment: Goddess of inevitability, the personification of destiny, necessity and fate. She maintains a neutrality among all fields, simply performing her duties to the closest of her capabilities (which considering there are no inexplicable immortals means she's been doing a pretty good job.) Deity Province: None. 'Fate' is formless and exists outside of the material world, though it can manifest herself when required, taking the form of the rarely seen 'Ananke'. Deity History: For as long as time has existed, so too has Fate. It is the 'effect' of all causes, and existed, originally, as a part of the universe that was without mind or spirit. They were considered gods but were formless and existed solely to maintain the world in it's stable form. Their 'minds' didn't exist until they began to actively take part in the world. This wasn't because of actions taken against them, as they were formless, and it wasn't out of greed or pleasure because they didn't know anything of these emotions. It was because things that had lived naturally and grew over hundreds and thousands of years began to manipulate the world. At first it was in small ways, fire on command and other similar things. Such tinkering with the world was left to the creatures to toy with as they pleased, but it actively changed the world and it's laws, giving 'birth' to the minds of what was formerly the simple natural existence of what was. As with all mindful creatures, they began simply by being and doing what they had always done. Then they grew curious and observed. The less responsible or demanding of the 'natural order' beings such as those of magic and lust were free to become part of the world, manifesting and enjoying the world they were a part of before they were even mindful of their existence. Others such as death, fate, life, and other similar beings were forced to constantly maintain the world, being too busy to mind such things. That was... Until 'magic' grew uncontrollably beyond the mortals. What was originally just a survival tool became something that infringed on the powers of the natural order. Death was being robbed of his responsibility. Fate was being changed. Life was being taken. Light and Darkness were being toyed with. Even time has had it's infringements through the magic of mortals. Seeing no other option, they began to manifest, becoming avatars. Fate, too, eventually joined, being the last of them as it wasn't until the other Gods began to act that it's own nature was forced to change. At first, Fate was nameless, only trying to guide actions to their original course, however both Gods and powerful mortals are stubborn and stupid, forcing their choice of what should happen on the world. It was because of this that 'Ananke' was born. Every part of her had reason. Her black wings and hair were both uplifting but symbolized the inevitability of all actions. Her slender pale form showed the purity yet frailty of that which she stood for. Her eyes appearing blind to show her own inability to see beyond her own world of fate. And her hands chained together to show that she is merely the effect, the end result of actions, not the means or trigger of anything that happens. While the other gods certainly had their own agenda Ananke is, for lack of better words, ambitionless. She seeks only to keep things as they should be wanting no power, pleasure, life, nor money. It is to this end that, with the help of 'Death', another God like herself, she created the 'Dullahan'. Her soldiers empowered by Death that sought to repair what the gods and misguided humanoids broke in their attempts to gain companionship, power, or wealth. While she herself has rarely (if ever) spoken, Death often speaks to the Dullahan for her, as they ultimately serve her over Death. Should they receive an order in any form from her, as has happened nonverbally only twice, they will unquestioningly and oddly without even requiring communication between each other serve her purpose in a fashion that would almost be called hypnotic. Due to the acts of other Gods and Goddesses, she has refused to speak with any aside from death, believing that most or all of the work her Dullahan perform is simply because of their carelessness and misguided attempts 'better themselves'. While she bears them no ill will, she has shown no attempt to help them either unless her domain is also affected, which in the case of Deities is often. Section heading "ANANKE" IS THE GREEK GODDESS OF ATTACHMENTS. SHE IS THE POWERFUL DEITY WHO RULES COMPULSION, CONSTRAINT, AND RESTRAINT, AND PRESIDES OVER ALL FORMS OF SLAVERY AND BOND, STARTING WITH THE BASIC NECESSITIES OF LIFE. SHE WAS THE PERSONIFICATION OF DESTINY, NECESSITY AND FATE, USUALLY DEPICTED AS HOLDING A SPINDLE. ANANKE MATERIALIZED AT BEGINNING OF THE COSMOS, ALONG WITH HER MATE, CHRONOS. BECAUSE SHE WAS SEEN AS THE MOST POWERFUL DICTATOR OF ALL FATE AND CIRCUMSTANCE, THE OTHER GODS HAD TO GIVE HER RESPECT AND PAY HOMAGE AS WELL AS THE MORTALS. SHE WAS ALSO THE MOTHER OF THE MOIRAE, THE THREE FATES WHO WERE FATHERED BY ZEUS. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.